Snow White-The Tweaker
by PoisonDiary
Summary: Snow White will do anything to be accepted (Modernized Snow White)


Snow White was gorgeous. Everyone thought so. Everyone said so. She had gorgeous red lips, beautiful black hair that was dark as night and clear porcelain skin.

But she'd never take your word for it. Insecurity plagued the young mind. 

"Am I good enough?"

"Do they like me?"

These thoughts consumed her mind and any compliment was swallowed whole by the thick fog of self doubt.

She would spend hours in front of her mirror, studying her physique, picking out  
flaws. Everything she found wrong buzzed in her head;

"My thigh gap is barely there. I'm too pale. I can't see my collarbones. I want  
hipbones. I want to see ribs. I make myself sick. I'm disgusting. "

These thoughts threw themselves around, crashing and burning inside her head  
until she was crying in her closet with a piece of clothing muffling the sounds of  
her sobs.

Acceptance was important to her. She needed to feel wanted. So when a guy from  
her class named Ethan asked her to come to his basketball game, she said yes. She  
hated basketball, but what if saying no made him angry? What if everyone rejected  
her because of it?

So on Thursday night, she was one of the first in the stands, cheering for the home  
team.  
When she was invited to the after party, she rejoiced inside. An invitation means  
acceptance. Acceptance sustained her. Knowing she was liked kept her from  
crying herself to sleep.

Snow went along with everything. Someone offered her a cup, she drank it. A guy  
asked her to dance, she danced. When he asked her to go out in the woods, she  
let him lead the way.

She stared at a bird walking back and forth on a branch in the tree above them and  
listened to the crickets while he clumsily pawed at her until he got bored and left. 

Ethan greeted her when she came back inside and her heart flipped. He asked  
her to get something from a guy he knew in the basement, and of course she  
immediately went to find the basement. When anyone said jump, Snow said how  
high.

She found him in the corner and he reluctantly lifted his head from the crook of  
some blonde's neck to ask what she wanted. When she told him Ethan needed  
something, he grinned and reached into his back pocket.  
Snow was handed a baggie with small and clear rocks. The guy told her, "Tell him 120." and went  
back to his partner.

Ethan was leaning the against the wall by the basement door and Snow held the  
baggie out to him. She didn't know what it was but it made Ethan happy, so she  
didn't care.

He grabbed her hand and led her to a bathroom on the third floor. He sat in the  
ledge of the tub, studying the bag and Snow kneeled on the floor in front of him.  
He got up and reached into a drawer under the sink. He pulled out a clear tube  
with a wide bulb end and a lighter.

He turned to Snow and asked her if she had done Ice before and after pondering  
whether to lie and say she had, she finally shook her head, "No."

A small smile appeared on his face as he placed a few of the rocks inside the tube.  
He placed the tube to her lip, and she opened her mouth. He lit the lighter under  
the bulb end and told her to draw the vapors in.

Snow never protested or questioned anything.

The Ice had a funny effect, Snow found herself laughing for no reason what so ever. She felt light,  
like she wasn't on the ground. She grabbed the edge of the tub to keep from  
floating off.

Ethan took his hit and they sat there side by side, in silence for a while. He tilted his head in her  
direction, and told her she was beautiful. Snow blushed red and thanked him. The  
fog wasn't there, the Ice had froze it.

After a while, Ethan suggested they rejoin the party. Snow shocked herself by  
replying they had their own party in here.

Ethan smiled, cupped her chin and whispered "Some other time beautiful."

Back in the living room, a red headed girl appeared from no where, wrapping her  
arms around Ethan's neck and planting a big kiss on his lips.  
Ethan raised his eyebrows, and gave her an awkward chuckle before saying, "Babe, you're back early?" She let him go and said something about an early flight.

Snow turned around and headed away from them. Tears threaten to spill and she  
didn't want to cry in the house, in front of everyone. She went back outside to the woods, where she felt  
her heart rotting. She cried and punched at a tree until the skin on her knuckles was red and  
raw.

"He said I was beautiful!"  
"He doesn't want me. No one wants me."  
The fog was setting back in, slowly thawing.  
"it's because you're disgusting."

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and ran back to the house, literally running  
into the guy from earlier, the one that gave her the Ice. 

He steadied her, "Woah there, what's the rush? Excited to get back here huh?"

She nodded and attempted to walk around but he grabbed her arm.

"You been crying? Well we can't have that. Come with me."

He told he could make her happy.

He took her to the basement, back to the corner where he and the blonde were  
earlier. He pulled another baggie out, the familiar little rocks glinting slightly in the dull light.

He kneeled in front of the coffee table, getting to work.

There was a jar with a tiny bit of water, a wad of tissue and two packets of what Snow realized were hypodermic needles. He added the rocks to the jar and put the tissue in. He opened a pack of needles and drew in the mix.

He told Snow to hold out her arm, and she did. He squeezed her bicep and quickly insert the needle into her the crook of her arm. Snow grimaced at the sharp pain and watched as he pushed down the plunger.

He told her she'd feel better now and she did. The light feeling returned, tenfold. The guy disappeared from the room. It was just her now.

She felt like she was floating but she felt fine. Fine for the first time in a while. She could stand to look at herself in the wall mirror across the room. 

But the feeling passed quickly. Now her heart was too fast, it was tripping over itself. Her head felt heavy and her eyes ached.

Poor little Snow. A broken heart and ignorance is a dangerous combination. She  
didn't know that, with him being so tweaked out he accidentally gave her too  
much.

Too much Ice, too little body.

Snow lays cold and still on the ground.


End file.
